1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer for a folding step ladder such that the feet of the ladder do not spread laterally or transversely from the weight and movement of a user on the ladder.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known to incorporate braces into ladders, such as folding step ladders. The bracing may be added to increase ladder strength and to prevent twisting and flexing of the ladder. Other conventional bracing may be used to provide a stable footing for the ladder so that it will remain in place when placed on uneven ground. Also, some forms of conventional bracing may be used to provide an anti-slip contact surface on the ladder feet.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 141,126, 2,634,037, 5,141,076, 5,370,204, 5,417,302, 5,791,435, 5,791,438, 6,116,379 and 6,419,047.